


The Game Show

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Game Shows, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Not Really Character Death, Season/Series 07, Temporary Character Death, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang plays a rather weird game show, and Keith finds out way more than he'd have liked.Oneshot/drabble





	The Game Show

"All right, everyone," Bob said in that annoyingly cheery voice--cheery and yet not too friendly either, if that made sense. "The next question is for Keith!"

Keith himself sighed. He'd just get it over with.

"Who in Team Voltron has died?"

"Shiro," Keith said immediately. He was correct.

"And?" said Bob.

Keith frowned. "What're you talking about? No one else here has died."

Lance and Allura exchanged a glance with each other.

"Oooooh, I'm sorry," Bob said, not sounding sorry at all. "That's not the correct answer! Lance here has also died. Let's play that clip real quick." Lance put his head down on the table as said clip played. It was definitely of his death. "Thankfully, Allura revived him though!"

Lance didn't move from his position. Allura whistled innocently.

Hunk, Keith, and Pidge all stared at Lance.

Then...

"...you WHAT?" said Keith.


End file.
